Fifty Miles Fifty Trials
by CanalaveCoast
Summary: Holding the stolen pocky stick gently between his lips, Green smirked at Red; the champion should know better than to hold his snack so loosely between his own lips as history often repeats itself. 50 word prompt challenge /originalshipping Red/Green


Disclaimer: Standard Applies.  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1,993  
Inspiration: _various sources_

* * *

_**Fiftey Miles; Fifty Trials  
**__**Red x.x.x Green  
**_Challenge by: CanalaveCoast

* * *

_1 Motion  
_Every bat of his eyelashes, every rise and fall of his chest, every soft growl failed to escape Green's notice as the Viridian Gym Leader watched Red become lost in his reverie of intense concentration through the battle at hand and thinking only how every action would affect his immediate future.

_2 Cool  
_Green couldn't help but shiver as the emotionless crimson gaze of the champion settled upon him freezing the brunette to his core; not even a wind straight from the tip of Mt. Silver could ever have chilled him more.

_3 Young  
_Green stared down at his stick drawing of a pokemon and scowled, crumpling it up, as Red continued in silence to colour his own masterpiece.

_4 Last  
_Gazing at the final pokéball in his hand, Green new the ultimate moment of decision had come at last.

_5 Wrong  
_Green gazed into the cherry, lust filled eyes of his partner in crime and for a moment he was lost in utter bliss before the realization of his actions and the memory of a blue haired girl sitting in his office came flooding back.

_6 Gentle  
_With the brush of soft fingertip across his forehead, Red was slowly lulled into the deepest sleep he'd had since the first night upon Mt. Silver as watchful green eyes kept guard above.

_7 One  
_Red scowled at the sight of a singular, green scarf sitting upon his bed alone without a trace of its owner nearby.

_8 Thousand  
_Every second of every day of every year amounted to thousands of moments in which Green wished to be glued to the side of his one heated rival.

_9 King  
_"I want to be the King," Green had declared at the age of five and Red had accepted it without protest; now, at the age of eighteen, Green stood in the crowd gazing up at the crowning of Red as champion.

_10 Learn  
_Holding the stolen pocky stick gently between his lips, Green smirked at Red; the champion should know better than to hold his snack so loosely between his own lips as history often repeats itself.

_11 Blur  
_The whole scene was a blur as crashes echoed in Green's mind; the only thing he could see was the expressionless face of a wounded champion before him.

_12 Wait  
_Red tapped his foot against the ground with his arms crossed impatiently as he waited for the obnoxious rival who was at that very moment sneaking up behind the oblivious champion.

_13 Change  
_Green would never forget the drastic change that had overcome Red in the period of time after he'd become champion because it had left a deep, prickling scar by in the former's heart that still hurt to be brushed.

_14 Command  
_Green stared at the irksome little Pikachu before him and wondered how long it had taken Red to train it if the little thing refused to listen to a single word he said.

_15 Hold  
_Long, gentle fingers held tightly to the hem of a red and white jacket pleading silently, _don't ever let go_.

_16 Need  
_Green scowled as his rival shoveled down bowlful after bowlful of plain rice in an attempt to satiate his raging hunger as a promise to hurry lingered in the air; the cross brunette couldn't help but sit and squirm impatiently in anticipation for his own raging desires to be satisfied if only Red would shovel faster.

_17 Vision  
_Closing his eyes, Red saw the grey shadows cast by the quickly moving clouds above on the insides of his lids and the boy couldn't help but smile ever so slightly before tightening his grip on the fingers settled so neatly between his own.

_18 Attention  
_Green huffed indignantly as he watched from the sidelines as Red trained Pika and hugged the little pokémon, praising it for a job well done; the competition was never-ending for Red's attention - desired, needed, craved by both pokémon and human.

_19 Soul  
_Green gazed at Red with an unreadable expression of what could be considered amusement as the two contemplated the concept of Red's soul and whether of not it was even in existence.

_20 Picture  
_A single memory in the form of a photograph lay upon the bed top between two scarves, one red and one green, as the two primary objects of the image lay, sound asleep on either side of it.

_21 Fool  
_Red couldn't even bear the thought of the word as a vivid image of last April Fool's day with Green replayed itself over and over in his mind.

_22 Mad  
_Sitting upon a swivel chair in his office, Green trudged through the endless array of papers on his desk looking vainly for the one priceless item he could never afford to lose and throughout the process going crazier and crazier in his apprehension.

_23 Child  
_Red gazed at the toddler with a mixture of distaste and amusement fighting for supremacy inside him as the child, so alike Green it was insane, toppled over and clung to his leg before beginning to cry; yup, exactly like Green.

_24 Now  
_A angry faced eight year old glowered daggers at his indifferent playmate with steely green eyes glaring at the first opposition the other boy had ever presented him with : 'not now.'

_25 Shadow  
_Shadows danced across the surface of the moon as two trainers gazed up united in the great expanse of land between them only by similar memories of each other.

_26 Goodbye  
_Green glowered at the retreating figure of his once vivid rival as every fiber in his body cried out a livid protest and his blood set to boil in anger at the refusal to say that one word that would separate them forever.

_27 Hide  
_Green sighed as the soft bundle curled up at his side hid under a multitude of blankets and, as it shivered every time a thunderclap cracked overhead, the brunette couldn't help but think to himself what a baby the champion of Kanto had turned out to be.

_28 Fortune  
_As darkness echoed around him, Red stood in deep contemplation of all the riches he could have accepted along with the title of champion and, instead of sighing wistfully in longing for what he could have had, the raven haired boy sighed in silent gratitude for the one green thing in his life he did have that was worth more of a fortune than anything else.

_29 Safe  
_Tucked away in the depths of a locked drawer and hidden amid the sanctuary of scarves and supplies, two halves of the same image lay both separated but united safely in the hearts of two once equal trainers.

_30 Ghost  
_The haunting memories of a past long since forgotten still follow Green each time he passes in the shadows of a once esteemed and towering Mt. Silver.

_31 Book  
_Green watched with irritation as Red's attention remained solely consumed by the one object in his hand and the brunette couldn't help but wonder what was so great about that silly book.

_32 Eye  
_Gazing into the fathomless depths of Red's crimson eyes, Green felt lost; entranced in the vivid nadir of Green's eyes, Red was found.

_33 Never  
_Never before had Green abandoned Red in a time of distress; never before had he stopped providing his rival with the weekly supplies needed; never would he refuse again.

_34 Sing  
_Never before had the topic of song come up between them and one day, sitting on a grassy hill, out of pure curiosity, Green decided to ask Red just exactly what he thought of singing.

_35 Sudden  
_Every movement was calculated to exact precision between them so when Red suddenly lurched, Green felt numb and his lips displayed it without a single movement of response.

_36 Stop  
_A simple four letter word that held the meaning of the world when someone wasn't ready.

_37 Time  
_Green gazed at the mountain peak from a window in his gym and wished, for only a moment, to go back in time to a place where things where simpler and Red actually spoke.

_38 Wash  
_Green's eyebrow twitched as he gazed upon the long overdue sack of laundry sitting at his front doorstep, probably brought down the mountain by the only person stupid enough to live up there, containing only a red and white jacket, a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of socks; it was only then that he realized his dresser drawer was strewn open.

_39 Torn  
_Shattered as they were, Green and Red both understood the bond between them that would never be diminished even if every fiber of their being was town in two.

_40 History  
_Back in a time where everything was simple, Green had wished for excitement; now in a time of excitement and turmoil, Green wished for simplicity; Red only hoped history would never repeat itself.

_41 Power  
_Nothing but the sheer force of will and manipulation could ever make Red show any source of emotion, Green was convinced, but if he was stuck with only ever seeing that one fleeting emotion, Green was oddly ok with it; the power and determination that glittered behind Red's eyes when he was jealous was enough to make Green snicker and it was also enough to demonstrate to the brunette that, though Red could be apathetic, he did actually love behind it all.

_42 Bother  
_Green scowled as yet another empty silence hung between himself and his rival at the top of that god-forsaken mountain; Red would never change.

_43 God  
_Green gazed up at the sky, lost in thought, wondering what strange beings could be up there - was the same force or being that had brought him and Red together up there too?

_44 Wall  
_Red's eyes were wide as he was backed, literally backed - like an animal being herded - into the corner of the room with Green coming up in front of him doing the so called 'backing;' the smirk on his rival's face was enough to make Red fear for the poor people on the other side of the thin wall and he hoped there were no young children who might be scarred before the morning.

_45 Naked  
_Green mumbled something in his sleep and turned over as his dream fantasies left a baffled and blushing Red, who'd been caught mid creep across the room to the bathroom, wondering what on Earth his rival was dreaming about with the words 'Red' and 'Naked' together in the same delusion.

_46 Drive  
_Green had always admired Red's passionate drive for training his pokémon but sometimes the brunette couldn't help but wonder why that same drive couldn't exist where there was something more - like - between them.

_47 Harm  
_The mere thought of anything happening to Red up on that stupid mountain top was the only thing that kept Green visiting and revisiting week after week.

_48 Precious  
_Gazing down at the sleeping figure curled up on the floor of the cave before him, Green sighed noisily thinking to himself what a pain it was to come up and baby-sit the region's champion every week; he'd never admit even to himself that it was a treasured privilege he wouldn't trade for the world.

_49 Hunger  
_Red couldn't help the inexcusable whimper that left his throat as the ravaging feeling in his stomach tore away at his innards; Green was so cruel in not sharing that last mouth watering pretzel.

_50 Believe  
_It was simply impossible to believe but, had anyone seen them but a mere few weeks ago, they would easily have said there were no two fiercer rivals in all the world than Red and Green, but now, were anyone to see them, there could never be made such a clear distinction again between what was passionate rivalry or simple sexual tension.

* * *

_**FIN. **_

8D


End file.
